


Tamed

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Tamed [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Guilt, Human Kwami, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: In order to appease destruction, humanity sacrificed creation.Plagg, will prove to Earth just how much they need Tikki.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Tamed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Tamed

Fire red hair, sky blue eyes, and snow pale pale skin, Tikki was the first god to be created, with wisdom and creation at her fingertips, she gave humanity its very existence. Her equal, was destruction, and his wild nature threatened to end what she had created. In exchange for peace for humanity, creation caged herself to destruction. 

Plagg’s anger caused volcanos and earthquakes. His very breath made hurricanes and tornados.

People worshipped him and Tikki, but, Plagg’s followers grew out of fear, and her’s dwindled. Creation just existed, while destruction had to be appeased. 

“You shouldn’t be surprised Sugarcube, humans are just dumb.” Plagg mused, caressing her cheek before stealing a kiss from her lips. 

“But, I won’t let you die, I need you after all.” He purred. Tikki looked down. She understood her role. She would always sacrifice herself for humanity. If she was to be an appeasement to Plagg, an offering to stop the worlds problems, then she would do it. 

“Tell me, did you ever think there would be a time humanity did not fight for you? Did you ever think they would give you up so easily?” Plagg asked. 

“They destroy you, used you, ravaged you, abused you.” Plagg continued as he combed her fire red hair. 

“Creation was warped and perverted by those which you loved.” He whispered, turning her head slightly so she could see the world as it was without her. 

Ravaged and raped. Fires, disasters, wars, famine. She hadn’t appeased the god of destruction, he toyed with her humanity like a cat with string. 

“My my sugarcube, why the sad face?” He forced her to look up at him again. Pale white flesh, jet black hair, and gorgeous green eyes that glowed. She smiled, unable to help the way she felt towards him. They were meant to be after all. Together forever...

“I promised to take care of them, didn’t I?” He asked his goddess. Tikki nodded her head, refusing to speak. Plagg sighed as he led her away from the window to the world. Those below did not deserve her. 

“Rest my Tikki, I’ll let you return to Earth once they respect you again.” Plagg said tucking her into bed. He waited until sleep claimed her before returning to the window and glaring down. Soon, it would be time to return to Earth and fix what he had wrought. 

Destruction and creation were the same, they could not exist without the other. Humanity needed to learn this lesson. His long claws clicked against his baton. He used the weapon as a cane, always at the ready. With one swing, he could topple a civilisation, with one roar, he could deafen a city. People feared Plagg, yet it amuses him that it was Tikki the world needed to truly fear. His ways brought death, but she created insanity. She could mentally break humanity. The world should be grateful for him, to him. 

“Just a hundred more years my Tikki,” Plagg whispered before eyeing his goal. 

“Come find me then my sugarcube,” he whispered before darkness consumed him, and he made his way to Paris. A world war was coming and he planned to look his best. 


End file.
